You Are My Pup
by misscynthiacamp
Summary: This is a story of a bastard girl who discovers that the burnt man is her father. I don't really see many of this types of stories out in the internet.


Chapter 1

After a long month travel to Winterfell. Maliya Waters was exhausted, queen Cersei had ordered her to ride amongst the men. She was the queen's maid and she had to bid as she was told. Maliya had never been to the North, and she was not used to the cold and she knew that this was not even winter yet.

King Robert's caravan entered Winterfell and were met with kneeling Northerners. The King was helped off his horse and he walked towards Eddard Stark.

"You've gotten fat," commented the King.

Lord Stark only glances at the king from head to toe then they both laugh in unison. Maliya jumps off her horse and walks toward the queen to help her off the carriage. As the queen approached the Stark family the king told Lord Stark to take him to the crypts.

"My dear the dead can wait, the children and I are exhausted," implored the queen.

The King only looked at his wife and kept walking toward the crypts with Lord Stark behind. The queen glared at Maliya, but Lady Stark interrupted by welcoming the queen. The queen and her children were taken to their bedchambers to rest for the feast. Maliya was to prepare the Queens clothing for the feast, she was not given time to rest.

Theon Greyjoy looked as the maid walked to towards the courtyard.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord I do not know where my quarters are." Explains Maliya.

"You are to sleep with the dogs," says Theon with a smirk.

Maliya says nothing, she had been treated poorly all her life. Since she was a young child, her mother sold her to the queen. She knew she lacked value, she was a bastard after all, she lacked so much value her father (according to her mother) had abandoned them because of her birth. Prince Joffrey always took the opportunity to remind her of how little importance she possessed.

Humiliated the young girl walked way. Unbeknown to her, a man stood in the shadows. The Prince's sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, stood and watched as his daughter was belittled again. He remembered the day her whore mother told him she was with child, he was scared, and in his fear, he told the woman that it was not his problem. In truth he wanted a family, but that woman had only been a woman of the night. He was angry at he woman when she arrives at the red keep to sell his daughter, a dark-haired beauty. The child of only 5 name days wept as the whore sold her to the queen and walked away with a proud smile on her face directed towards him. Sandor remember the pull he felt as he took of her small hand.

_*Flashback*_

"_Please Ser let me go! I need to go with my momma, MOMMA COME BACK!" she cried._

"_Dog take her way she will wake my Joffrey" said the queen._

_I grabbed the infant girl in my arms and took her to the gardens._

"_My momma does not love me anymore?" she asked._

_Sandor had no words to explain to his young daughter. He was about to tell her she would be fine here with her him, her father, but was interrupted by another question._

"_Why do you have a scar on your face?" asked the young girl with curiosity._

"_I got burned" he said._

"_Does it still hurt you?" she asked._

"_No" he answered._

"_Good, are you a knight?" she asked._

"_No" he answered again._

"_You should be" said the young girl._

_Sandor only looked down at the young girl, and thought 'why would her mother sell her to this shithole?' He knew why that woman had done it to hurt him._

_*End of Flashback*_

Sandor smiled at the memory but was brought back to reality when the girl walked past him. The Lord that taunted followed behind her to torment her more but stopped when he was the Hound.

"Best leave her be" Sandor states.

Theon was frightened by the scared man, he had heard stories of the Hound and his brother. If the stories were true he was in trouble all for a bastard. Theon left, and Sandor turned to look at his daughter.

"Come little girl, I'll show you to your room," says Sandor.

"Thank you, Sandor," said Maliya.

As Sandor lead the girl to her room. The girl always wonder why Sandor always called her 'little pup' but she accepted that it was an endearing. Once in her room she thanked Sandor again, he only grunted in response.

Maliya changed her dress to a cleaner one and headed outside to the courtyard once again. She was not allowed to be in the feast with the queen and her family, she was just a maid, a slave more like. She heard the whacking of a sack and saw a boy a bit older than her. Jon Snow was not aloud in the feast he was Eddard Stark bastard and Lady Stark did not want to him there.

"My Lord why are not at the feast?" ask Maliya

"Lady Stark is not allowing me to be part of the feast." Says Jon Snow.

"Yes, my queen has not allowed me to be part of the festivities," responds Maliya

"My name is Jon Snow, I am a bastard not a Lord," says Jon.

"I am a bastard as well, we can keep each other company for the time being." Says Maliya.

"What King's Landing like?" he asked.

"It is warmer than hear, but I must admit that I like the smell of Winterfell better than the smell of King's Landing," She answered truthfully.

The pair did not notice Tyrion Lannister had been listening to their conversation. The small man was fond of the young girl. As a child he had taught how to read and write, and even now she always seemed to seek his company.

"I see you met Ned Stark's bastard, Maliya" commented Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion, the Queen was looking for you," she responds.

"Yes, my Jamie located me," answers Tyrion.

Jon kept quiet he had forgotten to ask the girl her name this was the young girl that was sold to the queen. He could not help but feel that this girl understood his pain and shame.

The girl only looked to him and smiled. Jon looks to her and smiles but the smile fades when he sees a tall broad figure standing behind her. Concerned the young girl turns to look at what had caused the young man to loose his smile. Behind her stood Sandor Clegane, she simply smiled at him and turned back to Jon.

"That is Sandor Clegane the prince's sworn shield." She explains.

"The hound," Jon states.

"I don't like when people call him that, he has never treated me poorly" the girl says frowning.

Jon did not understand he had heard stories of the vicious Clegane brothers. He assumed that was the reason why he protected the prince from harm.

Meanwhile Sandor looked at Ned Stark's bastard, he was talking to Maliya. The boy did not seem to be treating her wrong they seem to bond on the idea that they were both told not to attend the feast to not offend the royals. _Bunch of cunts. _He knew that it was his fault had he not been scared to tell her bitch mother that he wanted the kid. The girl would know her father, and he would be able to openly protect her from any hateful word that would be thrown her way. The exact same way she just stood for him; yes, he had good hearing.

Chapter 2

Eventually the king and queen decided it would be best to go back to kings landing. Bran Stark had fallen and was still unconscious, but Eddard Stark was now the Kings Hand.

Maliya rode next to the Stark coach; the queen ordered her to be Lady Sansa's handmaiden. The caravan stopped the king and queen had to rest, and Maliya followed Lady Sansa as she walked her direwolf. Both girls were stopped by Ilyn Payne, He menacingly stared.

"We are sorry ser, we did not see you," apologized Maliya.

Ilyn Payne only stares. A hand is places on Maliya shoulder, Sandor had seen the girls walking with the wolf.

"Does he frighten you girls?" asked Sandor.

"No ser we mean no offence, we were simply startled." answers Sansa.

Ilyn Payne remained silence.

"He does not speak my lady." Explained Maliya.

"Go on Ser Payne, off you go," orders Sandor.

"Does my dog frighten you my lady?" asked the prince.

Sansa said nothing only smiled. Sansa was taught to be a lady, but she enjoyed when the prince told the hound off. She enjoyed the authority he possessed how he could order the scared man around and he said nothing but obey. Maliya on the other hand did not enjoy the prince's authority, she saw him for what he really was a coward. Sandor bowed his head, he was ashamed to be called like so in front of his daughter, even if she did not know he was her father. Joffrey the little cunt needed his protection, but that did not mean he could not plot his death in the darkest corner of his mind.

"Leave us dog, take the bastard girl with you," ordered the prince.

Maliya look to her Lady and she curtsied, leaving with Sandor only a few steps behind.

"You must not feel ashamed, you are not a dog," says the girl.

Sandor does not look at her, and the girl sensed that she had offended the tall man behind her. She had once offended a man smaller than Sandor and she was slapped across her face she wore a bruise in her cheek. Although Sandor had never directed furry at her; she was cautious, he would probably break her jaw with a simple slap.

"I did not mean to offend you," says the girl bowing her head.

"You do not offend me, little girl," answers Sandor.

Maliya smiled warmly at Sandor, but Sandor only nodded and walked away. Twenty minutes later, Sansa came running.

"Maliya prince Joffrey has been hurt!" says Sansa pulling on Maliya's arm.

Maliya follows Sansa to where Joffrey was on the floor clutching his right wrist.

"Get me a cloth you stupid girl, I was attacked!" yelled Joffrey.

Maliya tore a piece of her dress and wrapped the piece of dress abound the boy's hand to prevent it from bleeding. Maliya then led Joffrey and Sansa to the camp. The queen would not be happy about this, she would want the little girl to be punished and her direwolf too.

Cersei was furious, she ordered Sandor to go after the butcher's boy and kill him. Sandor of course did what was ordered.

"Girl how would you let this happen to your prince," says the lioness with gritted teeth.

"The prince dismissed me your grace," said Maliya.

"I wanted to be alone with my lady," responds Joffrey.

"That is what the bastard is for to take care of all your needs my love," explains the queen.

Joffrey said nothing, he was humiliated. Rightly so a young girl beat him with a wooden club and made him surrender. Instead of telling the truth that he had cowardly lied and now lives were in danger.

Eventually Arya Stark was found and take to the queen and king. Arya was confident that nothing would happen but a lecture; however, the queen insisted that someone hunt down her direwolf and bring her the pelt. At the same time Lady had to be killed, to which Ned Stark did himself. Sandor ran down the Butcher's boy and brought her to the queen.

"Bastard since to you failed to care for my son I want you to clean the blood off the hounds saddle," ordered Cersei.

Maliya curtsied and want to the stable where Sandor's war horse was.

"I'll clean the saddle girl; my horse will bite your hand off." Says Sandor.

"The queen has ordered me to do it, if the horse does bite me so be it." Said Maliya clearly upset.

Maliya grabbed the cleaning clothe and whipped the blood off the saddle. The black horse looked to Maliya but did not bite her instead he only nudged her. Sandor was confused the only person the stallion would never bite was he and that was on a good day.

chapter 3

They arrive to the Red Keep, Maliya was to show the Starks to their chambers. Sansa was angry at her father, and she took her anger out on the closest thing… Maliya.

Maliya was preparing Sansa's bath. "My lady your bath is ready, would you like me to assist you?" she asked.

The red head looked at the girl, "No, I don't want you to be in my room any longer… GET OUT!" she yelled.

Maliya curtsied and ran out of the room, she did not want to upset the lady. She stood outside the door because even if the lady did not require her service right now, but she would eventually.

"What are you doing outside the door girl, shouldn't you be attending to your lady?" asked Sandor confused.

"She dismissed me, I might have angered her." Said Maliya.

"Well she dismissed you, go rest girl it was a long journey." He tells her.

"The queen told me to wait on my lady I am to not leave her side" said the girl.

Sandor shook his head but said nothing. To Maliya surprise Sandor stood there with her.

"I'll stay here so that you can go rest, if the lady needs anything I will fetch you," he told her.

"You need to rest too, the prince will need you to be well rested," stated the girl.

She did not wait for the tall man to say something, instead she went to the kitchen to fetch her lady some lunch. Sandor followed closely behind, he was amazed by how selfless his daughter was. Maliya grabbed Limon cakes and tea for the young Stark girl. She did not know why the girl got angry at her for, but she wanted to amend it. Maliya glanced to Sandor who was eating in the kitchen table. Maliya walked back to her lady's chambers and knocked.

"My lady I brought you Limon cakes and tea for a midday meal," said the girl from the other side of the door.

"Bring it in" ordered the red head.

Maliya placed the tray in the assigned place. Sansa did not say anything, and Maliya was worried.

"My lady have I done anything to upset you?" asked Maliya.

"Yes, I am offended that the queen assigned a bastard to wait on me. I do not want you to touch my belonging, I do not know if you're a thief. I do not trust you. I wish you would leave me alone bastard." Demanded Sansa.

Maliya only bowed her head.

"I am sorry my lady, I will speak to the queen so that you are assigned another handmaiden," she said.

Sansa only looked at the girl with distain. She was a highborn and she demanded the best. Yet she was given an uneducated bastard to wait on her. She was a slave nobody important. However, Maliya was an educated girl, Lord Tyrion made sure of that. She might have been bought by the queen, but Lord Tywin forbade Cersei to call her as such. However, unbeknown to both the amount Cersei payed the girl's mother all those years ago was paid double, but she still had to pay for all the queens "kindness." Maliya was taught how to be a perfect maid, and she excided that training. She was the best at what she did because she showed discretion and kindness to everybody she encountered.

Maliya walked to the Queen's chambers.

"What do you want girl you should be with Lady Sansa?" asked queen.

"The lady Sansa does not wish for my services, she does not trust me with her belongings your grace," explained Maliya.

"I assigned you to Lady Sansa because you are my property, dog bring Lady Sansa to my chambers," orders the queen.

Sandor went to Lady Sansa's room and led the girl to the queen chambers.

"Your grace," curtsied Sansa.

"I have been informed that you do not trust your handmaiden, but I am here to tell you that the bastard is trustworthy. She has not use for riches little dove," informed Cersei.

"Yes, your grace." Said Sansa.

Sansa knew that Maliya would not steal from her, but she was angry at the world. So, she took out her anger out on Maliya.

Chapter 4

An uneasy feeling fell over the red keep, Lady Stark had imprisoned Lord Tyrion. Causing more hatred between the Wolf and the Lions. Ned Stark discovered information about the queen's children and the king's bastard children. Eddard had wondered if the servant girl was King Roberts', but he discovered something that was unexpected. Maliya the dark-haired beauty was in fact Sandor Clegane's daughter. He liked the girl and was disappointed when the he heard the treatment his daughter had afforded the girl. To which he made sure Sansa apologized to. After being attacked by Jaime Lannister and the kings guard, Ned went to the to Sansa's chamber.

"Father what do you need?" asked Sansa.

"Maliya pack lady Sansa's bag," he ordered.

"Why father?" asked Sansa.

"You and Arya will be traveling with your septa back to Winterfell," he said.

"But I want to stay here and have Joffrey's babies," complained Sansa.

"My dear, it is dangerous here, I will find you a better Lord husband when we are back home," says Ned Stark.

Sansa was angry at her father she wanted to marry the golden-haired prince not some lord. Ned was nervous, he wished that his daughter would see the dangers of the world.

"My Lady, you father seems to know what he is doing." Interrupted Maliya.

Ned was thankful for the young girl. Sansa only bowed her head and silently agreed.

"I will send someone to come for your belongings," Said Ned leaving.

As Ned left the room he was met by Renly who was covered in blood.

"King… Robert… Boar…" he said breathlessly and was about to faint.

Ned followed him to the King's chambers. The measter and the queen stood over the king. The queen looked to Ned nervously, she knew that he would keep his word and tell the king her children were not his but rather a product of incest. The king dismissed everybody from his chambers, Cersei left hesitantly. Ned's gut twisted he debated if he should tell the king, but he chooses to not tell him. King was made Ned write a letter to in the time of his death that he Lord Stark was to be on the throne while Joffrey came of age. After, the letter was signed and sealed, Lord Stark left to order them to pick up the girls' belongings.

Eddard Sark did not expect the king to parish so soon. The new boy king ordered for Eddard to be taken to the throne room. Eddard gave the sealed letter to the queen, but she ripped it. All the guards Stark and Lannister unsheathe their swords ready to fight.

"Take the queen and her children, do not harm them," ordered Ned.

Ned did not expect the betrayal of Littlefinger. Ned's men were killed while he was taken as a prisoner for being a traitor.

Meanwhile, Maliya walked behind the Lady Sansa and her septa when they heard the battle cries and the clinking of swords.

"My Lady go to your chambers and lock the door, Maliya protect her," ordered the Septa.

Both girls ran to Lady Sansa's chambers. Maliya ran into her lady's back; she looked up to see Sandor menacingly walking toward her lady. She stepped protectively in front of Sansa.

"Don't hurt me, I'll tell my father, I'll tell the queen." Says Sansa.

"Who do you think sent me?" asked Sandor.

"Do not hurt her!" yelled Maliya.

Sandor looked to the girl who pushed him.

"Stupid girl knows your place!" he yelled at her.

"She is my lady and I am to take care of her, I have orders from the queen." Said the girl.

"I am to take your lady to the queen's chamber, she only wished to speak to her," explained Sandor.

Sansa stepped up, "it is fine Maliya," she said.

Sansa followed Sandor and Maliya walked closely behind. Sansa entered the queen chambers and was informed of her father's imprisonment. The queen pressured Sansa into writing a letter to her mother and brother.

Maliya waited outside the queen chambers nervously awaiting her lady to exit. She had a bad feeling, since Ned told her lady to pack her bags. Lady Sansa was in danger and Maliya did not know who to trust to protect her lady. Sandor had proven that he did not care for the Stark girl so it was up to Maliya to do anything she could to protect the girl even if she died doing so.

Chapter 5

Sansa goes to the throne room; King Joffrey was appointing his hand. Sansa decided that she needed to speak with Cersei and Joffrey. She kneeled, and Maliya looked in horror as she saw her lady kneel in front of the royals.

"Do not beg for a traitor Sansa," said Cersei with distaste.

"Your grace, please I will do anything, you may trial me as a traitor as longs as you do not harm Lord Stark!" yelled Maliya as she kneeled next to her lady.

Sansa looked to the dark-haired girl and was great full for her loyalty. Sandor on the other had was boiling with anger. _That stupid girl she is going to get herself killed,_ he thought.

"Do not be an idiot you are the queen's property, you cannot decide your faith," said Joffrey.

"I am sorry your grace." Says Maliya.

"Go clean my lady's chambers and do something useful for once," says the boy king, "actually dog take the girl to Lady Sansa's bedroom and make sure she does something useful," the boy king continues with a smirk.

Sandor knew that he needed to go, and his king was asking him to hit the girl. Sandor never question orders, he could kill men and boys without blinking an eye but hurting a woman or girl was a different thing. However, if Meryn Trant was assigned to this task he would not doubt hit the girl and Sandor did not want that to happen. Maliya walked toward her lady's room to arrange some things to keep her mind off the tragedy and dread she felt.

"What have I told you girl?" asked Sandor.

Maliya did not say anything knowing that he would not understand her reason behind her sacrifice.

"You have a death with, that it?" he continued.

To Sandor's annoyance Maliya did not answer.

"The king has ordered me to beat you, if you keep doing this you will do as he says," threatened Sandor.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked angrily.

Sandor's eyes widened, "I do not beat girls" he answered.

"Your kings has given you an order," she says.

Sandor said nothing only looked at the girl. Maliya entered her lady's chambers and started cleaning. Sandor left her and went back to the throne room.

That afternoon the king announced that he would take Eddard Stark to the steps of Bealor to confess his treason against king Joffrey. Maliya and Sansa stood next to the queen. Lord Stark was led to the steps by guards.

"I am Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell, and I have betrayed my king and close friend Robert by plotting to kill his son Joffrey," Lord Stark was hit by a rock. Sandor straitened him as the lord continued, "I confess that I am a traitor and I wish that the gods forgive me."

People were yelling traitor.

"My mother and lady have asked me to spear your life and send you to the wall, but that is the heart of women, and I cannot let treason go unpunished!" the boy king pauses, "Ser Ilyn bring me his head!" Joffrey ordered.

Sansa yelled while Maliya held her in her arms. The queen tried to reason with Joffrey. Ilyn Payne placed her executioner head ware. Using Lord Eddard's sword, the royal excursioner swung ending the life of Lord Stark of Winterfell. Sansa fainted, but Maliya could only look on to the blood and severed head of the honorable lord. Sandor picked up the head and presented it to all the on lookers, and Maliya made eye contact with him.

Sansa regained consciousness and was led by Maliya to the throne room. Both girls kept thinking of the gruesome event that happen only an hour before. Maliya felt anger boiling in her heart for King Joffrey. Both girls were interrupted by the king.

"Come my Lady I have a gift for you," said the king to lady Sansa.

Sansa and Maliya stood shocked.

"Do as you bid girls" says Sandor.

Both girls follow the king and are lead through a hall. Sansa looks up and sees the severed head.

"NO!, please no!" yells Sansa.

"That is your septa," says the king, "and that Is you father," continues the king pointing to the heads.

Sansa avoids look at them.

"Look at it!" orders the king.

Sansa looks up to her father's head, looking at it with tears in her eyes.

"How long does she have to look?" asked Maliya.

"As long as it pleases me," says the king with clenched teeth.

Maliya looked down to her feet.

"When we get married I am planning on gifting your brother head," says the king with a smirk.

"Or he may give her yours," reasoned Maliya.

"Ser Trant please shut the bastard up," ordered the king.

Meryn Trant grabbed Maliya by her shoulder and slapped her on each cheek. Maliya did not make a noise of pain but she felt her lip had been cut and was bleeding. Maliya planned to push the king off the wooden plank. She was willing to be executed to save her lady from the golden- hair monster. As she moved to push the kind down a large hand stopped her and turned her around. She expected another slap but was surprised to be given a handkerchief, so she could wipe her lip. The king left Sansa, Maliya and Sandor.

Sansa looks at Maliya.

"You did not have to do that for me Maliya, please protect yourself," says Sansa.

Sansa leaves to her chambers.

"The girl is right you do not need to defend her, the girl knows how to chirp her lady words and the queen will not let the king hurt her," explained Sandor.

Maliya does no say anything and she goes to hand back the handkerchief.

"Keep it girl, I hope you won't need it again," says Sandor.

Chapter 6

A week late Lady Sansa was to attend the king's name's day celebration. Maliya was not to be with her lady. Sansa sat next to Joffrey and Myrcella and Tommen. They all sat watching as Sandor threw a man off the ledge of the building.

"Well struck dog!" yelled Joffrey, "What do you think my lady?" he asked Sansa.

"It was well struck you grace" Sansa repeated.

"I just said that," sneered the king.

"Yes, your grace," answered Sansa.

Sansa was uninterested she just wanted to go back to a normal back to her family. At least she had Maliya to talk to. Maliya was very bright she gave Sansa an advice that sounded like something the large burned man would say, '_say pretty words to boost the boy king's ego, if he is happy he wont harm you_.' And that is what Sansa did only speak when spoken too but she did not feel like herself.

Lord Tyrion arrived and jested with the prince and princess. He told the king he had work to do, and Joffrey looked after him nervously. After the 'celebration' Sansa went to her room to talk with Maliya.

"I did as you advised me I said only what he wanted to hear, but I do not feel well doing so," she told her.

"My lady I know but it is for your protection, hopefully until your brother arrive and takes you back to Winterfell," informed Maliya.

Sansa said nothing, she hoped she would leave Kingslanding. What would come from Maliya?

"Maliya what would you do when I am gone?" Sansa asked

"I will be here my lady serving the next monarch," answered Maliya.

"If my brother kills the Lannisters' who would you serve?" asked Sansa.

"My lady you must not worry for me," responded Maliya.

Sansa only looked at Maliya she planned on taking Maliya to Winterfell. Maliya had been an influence on Sansa and a protector.

The next day Sansa and Maliya were summoned to the throne room to speak with the king. Both girls felt knots in their stomach, but they followed behind the guards. Upon entering the throne room, Joffrey sat in the throne looking angrily at Sansa.

"Your traitorous brother is marching towards Kingslanding," said the king.

"I have nothing to do my lord, I have been loyal to you, your grace," responded Sansa.

"We need to send your brother a message, my mother tells me that it is to not strike my lady," said the king.

The king looked towards Meryn Trant and gave him a sign to move towards the girls. Trant grabbed Maliya by her long hair.

"I will beat your maid, use this as a sample of what would happen again if your brother continues this senseless pursuit," said the king.

Trant kicked the girl in the stomach, and once on the floor Trant kicked the crying girl. He went to remove the girls dress and kept kicking her.

Meanwhile Sandor stood next to the king and avoided looking at the young girl being beaten. This of course did not prevent him from hearing the yell and cries of pain that fell from her mouth. He wanted to grab that coward by the neck and squeeze the life out of him.

"What is the meaning of this? You beat a young girl; what kind of knight are you?" asked Tyrion.

"The kind that does what the king orders, Imp," answered Trant.

"What it you wouldn't want blood on your pretty white cloak," responded Bronn.

"I was punishing Lady Sansa, her brother is coming to Kingslanding," answered Joffrey.

"Oh, and she is his military advisor your imbecile? Someone please cover the girl," says Tyrion.

To Tyrion's surprise Sandor walked towards the girl ripping his white cloak and draping it on the girls disheveled figure.

"I can do what I please I am the King!" yelled Joffrey.

"You are king, but why would you punish innocent girls," says Tyrion.

Sansa was crying she did not want her friend to be beaten because of her.

Tyrion moved towards the crying and bleeding girl.

"My dear you are safe now, come you can go to your chamber I will send he measter to your room," comforted Tyrion.

Maliya tried to stand up but was in too much pain. Bronn moved to help her but was pushed out of the way by Sandor. He helped her to stand, all while Maliya grunted in pain. Sandor moved to take her out of the throne, but Tyrion stops him;

"Clegane you need to protect her," says Tyrion for only Sandor to hear.

Sandor said nothing only lead the girl to her room. He helps her lay down to her bed.

"I cannot lay her I need to see how my lady is," said Maliya.

"You are hurt," responded Sandor.

"I do not care I am to care for my lady," she insisted.

"My girl, you cannot care for your lady if you are bruised and battered," he says.

"I am fine," she says.

"Meryn fucking Trant tore your dress, beat you, if the small lord would had not interrupted that fucker would have raped you in front of the entire court," says Sandor angrily.

"It's better me than Lady Sansa," she reasoned.

Sandor looked at the girl in anger; "Do not be stupid, that girl would not give two shits for you if you were in danger," he says.

"I am nobody Sandor, why is the life of a bastard more important than a highborn Lady. I have no family to morn me, to miss me. Lady Sansa has a mother, brother, a sister. She holds more values that I. Now please I need to change my dress to care for my lady. I will clean you cloak and return it to you," she says.

Now, Sandor wanted to tell the girl the truth, but he knows that it would not change the girls mind. Sandor left with a heavy heart, he knew that he would morn his daughter's death, hell he hated the fact that she did not acknowledge her life to hold importance. She was important to him, Maliya had always been important to him. She was his life really.

Chapter 7

War was in air and Tyrion need to make new alliances. He was worried for his young niece and nephew. He planned to send Myrcella to Dorne to marry the prince, when she came of age. The queen was furious, she was worried that they would hurt her daughter. The queen loved her children over everything, but she forgot that just like she is worrying for her daughter only a few miles away Lady Stark was worried for her daughters.

Maliya was still in pain; cuts and bruises covered her face, yet she needs to go with Sansa to say goodbye to the young princess.

On the way back to the keep a riot formed, while all he guards left to care for the royal family. Sansa and Maliya stayed behind, but Maliya was taken by four men. The four men held her down one of the four proceeded to untie his breaches. Maliya cried and yelled, she was frightened and wished they would just kill her.

A scared Sansa ran to Sandor. She knew that he cared for her friend.

"Ser. Maliya was taken!" she yelled.

Sandor looked at the highborn. He entrusted the yelling king to Trant and her ran to find the girl.

"PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO! "yelled Maliya

"I want to see if your young cunt is used or not" one man said.

Maliya tried to close her legs but two of the other men spread them open.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sandor.

The man with his trousers off was killed with a swing of a long sword. Two others were killed not long after, but one ran away. Maliya was rolled into a ball and sobbed.

"You're alright now little girl," comforted Sandor.

Sandor picked Maliya bridal side and carried her to the keep.

"Is she alright?" asked Sansa.

"Frightened," responded Sandor.

Sandor takes Maliya to her room. He places her in her bed the same way he had done a few days before. He stood straight and went to leave the room.

"Please don't leave," said the young girl.

Sandor froze and sat in a chair placed next to the girl's bed.

"Can you hold my hand?" she asked.

Sandor looked at the girl but removed his gloves placing his hands in his daughter shaking hand.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"They were cowards," answered Sandor.

"Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me," said Sandor.

"Thank you for helping me since I was a child," she answers.

Sandor say nothing only looks down at their hands intertwined. He rapidly released her hand and left her room.

Chapter 8

The war was at their doorstep. The queen had invited all the highborn to her chambers where they would be the safest. All the Ladies were nervous, they feared that Stannis would enter the keep and rape them. Men were preparing to fight.

The bells were rung, Joffrey was surrounded by guards.

"Sansa come here," ordered the boy king.

Sansa walked towards the king.

"This is my new sword I call it Heart Eater. Kiss it," he ordered.

Sansa looked to Maliya who nodded, Sansa bent and kissed the sword.

"Will you be in the battle your grace?" asked Sansa.

"I do not need to discuss battle with women," answered Joffrey.

"I am so stupid of course you will, my brother is always where the battle is the deadliest," says Sansa.

"Your brother will have his turn soon," answered Joffrey.

Sansa was pleased she knew that the kings was a coward. She had known since he pleaded Arya to not kill him, and he was going to be protected by all his guards. Sansa had read on battles; Joffrey's father and her father had been amongst their men fighting not hidden behind tall walls.

Maliya and Sansa then left to the queen's chambers, they sat with the other females as they prayed and spoke amongst themselves. The queen was getting drunk and she wanted Sansa to do the same, and she disliked that Sansa prayed. Sansa listened to what the queen regent told her how to seduce men, what is expected for the queen, and how is Stannis won she would raped by his men. Maliya listened to what the queen told Sansa, she did not want Sansa to fear.

The queen left with Tommen, and all the ladies were getting more and more scared. Sansa sang a hymn to relax the women. Maliya decided that Sansa chambers were safer, since if the keep was breached Ser Payne was to kill Sansa and anyone in the room. Stannis would take Sansa back to her brother and mother. Maliya would be killed and raped but all did not matter to her if it meant her lady was safe from harm.

Upon entering the Sansa's chambers, Maliya saw a figure sitting in one of Sansa chairs. She held Sansa behind her and stared at the figure until it spoke.

"The ladies are starting to panic," he says.

"What are you doing here?" asks Sansa.

"Not here for long I'm going," he responds.

"Where?" asks Maliya.

"Somewhere that isn't burning, north might be, could be," He answers standing up.

"What about the king?" asked Sansa.

"He can die just fine on his own," he answers.

Sandor drinks more wine, and Maliya and Sansa look at him.

"I can take you with me, take you to Winterfell with your mother and brother," He tells Sansa.

Sansa looks to Maliya.

"You should go with him my lady, the keep is not safe anymore," said Maliya.

"but what about you?" asked Sansa.

"I will be fine my lady, you need to be with you mother and brother," answered the girl.

"I'll keep you safe, do you want to go home?" Sandor interjects.

"I'll be safe here Stannis won't hurt me," responds Sansa.

"My lady, there is no way we can know that, what if he doesn't recognize you?" asked Maliya.

"Maliya you have done so much for me already, you go with him and tell my mother and brother that I am safe," she tells her.

"My lady, he has asked you not me, he will keep you safe," reasoned Maliya.

"No take her with you," orders Sansa.

Sandor only nods his head and walks towards the door, Maliya followed slowly. They both left and went to the stables where Sandor's horse would be. They both mount the black stallion and they ride away in full speed, leaving the chaotic city.

Chapter 9

Maliya sat on Sandor horse and she was feeling uncomfortable. Ever since her attack Sandor has not spoken to her or even looked at her. She was angry because he had offered to help Sansa not her. She was a maid not important, while Sansa was more important she should have stayed with Sansa.

Sandor was not happy either, he also felt uncomfortable. He remembered holding the girl's hand as she thanked him for saving her. He waned to tell the girl he was her father, but as always, he did not. He drank wine, tons of it. To the point where he was practically falling off his own horse.

"You should stop drinking," said the young girl.

"Mind your business," he says.

"You are going to fall off the horse," she responded.

Sandor stopped the horse and got off violently, bringing Maliya to fall off the horse.

"You do not need to tell me what to do bastard!" yelled Sandor.

Maliya stood from the ground and said nothing. She had been called a bastard all her life, but Sandor had never called her that before. Fueled with drunken hatred Sandor slapped the young girl and she fell back to the floor.

"Lovers quarrel?" asked a man behind Sandor.

"Fuck off," said Sandor.

The man hits Sandor in the head, Maliya gets up and starts to run. But the man catches up to her. They are both take to a tavern.

"How the hell does one subdue a large man?" asks a man with longish hair.

"The trick is to find him distracted and drunk," says the man who captured Sandor and Maliya.

"Thoros, What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Sandor.

"We are on a quest to kill you brother," Thoros informed.

A small girl with short hair tries to walk out to the tavern. Maliya recognized the girl to be the one and only Arya Stark. Sandor also saw the young girl.

"What the fuck are you doing with the Stark bitch?" asked Sandor.

Thoros looks at the young girl now knowing that she was a Stark. Maliya was angry at Sandor for placing her in danger. Thoros and all his men took Sandor, Maliya, and Arya to a cave. Sandor was still tied up.

Beric was the leader of the group of men. Arya was with a boy about the same age as Maliya.

"You are traveling with the hound?" asked Arya.

"Yes, but not by choice." Answers Maliya.

The girls were interrupted by Beric.

"Clegane we will have a trial by combat if you survive you can go, but if you die then justice has been served," says Beric.

The men cheer.

"Who is going to fight me the little girl?" asked Sandor.

"She might be the most braves of us all, but you will be fighting me," answers Beric.

The trial began, and both men fought. Beric lit his sword on fire but Sandor killed. Sandor stood up straight.

"You are free to go Clegane," announced Beric.

Maliya, Arya, and Sandor looked to the dead man, surprise written of their face.

"What of the girl?" asked a man.

"The girl you were with can go with you if she wishes," says Beric.

Maliya did not know if she should stay with this group of men or go with the man who had mistreated her. Sandor was indifferent if the girl stayed then he would be free to go way from here.

"You should go with him," whispered Arya.

Maliya simply walked towards Sandor and together they left together.

Chapter 10

Maliya walked next to Stranger. Sandor had agreed that they needed to stretch their legs. She wondered what would have happened if she had stay with brotherhood instead of leaving with the towering drunk man walking next to his horse.

Sandor kept drinking, he was thinking of all his guilt and why he had slapped the girl. He had been angry for no reason the girl had simply told him to stop drinking. He had fallen off his horse by his own doing it was not as if she had pushed him off. He went to take another drink of his wine but discovered that he was out of wine. Now all he had was water, and he didn't like the idea of that.

Both walked for a few miles more until the sun started to set. Sandor started to set up camp and caught a couple squirrels. Maliya cooked up the squirrels and gave one to Sandor. They ate in silence and went to sleep.

In the morning they set up the horse and climbed atop of it. They started to ride towards where Robb and Lady Stark were said to be. They rode in silence for several miles until they reached a small lake.

"Go get more water," ordered Sandor.

Maliya went to get water in their containers, she was glad that Sandor had ran out of wine. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sandor talking to someone.

"You should have stayed with the fire worshipers," commented Sandor.

"I want to kill you myself for what you did to Micah, my friend," said a girl.

"Get in line girl, there are plenty of cunts who want to kill me," says Sandor.

"Where is the girl, did you kill her? I saw the mark on her face," commented the girl.

"What mark?" asked Sandor.

"A hand on her cheek, you laid a hand on her," she responded.

"Maliya is just fetching us water she is coming," answered Sandor.

Maliya walked towards Sandor and the girl. Arya Stark had followed the two on a white horse.

"Arya?" asked Maliya.

"Maliya you are alright, I feared you be killed," says the girl.

"Do not fear for me," said Maliya.

Sandor rolled his eyes, with two girl this was going to be a longer ride. They rode to the for miles, Maliya now shared Arya's horse. Sandor was not happy, and he got more annoyed that the girls did not speak with him. They did not even look at him. His negative thoughts were interrupted by a question one of the girls asked the other.

"Why aren't you married Maliya?" asked Arya.

"Who would marry me?" she asked.

"You are very pretty, I do think that someone would like to marry you" commented Arya.

"You are a lady if your brother is to marry you off to a lord would you do it?" Maliya asked.

"I'm not a lady, I would never want to marry," answers Arya.

"I would like to marry one day," answered Maliya.

"If the imp had not interrupted Trant in the throne room or the time I saved you from those men; you would have become of Littlefinger's whores just like your mother, and then nobody would ever marry you," interjects Sandor.

"Shut up!" yells Arya.

Maliya did not look at Sandor she just lowered her head knowing that it was true. Arya was furious at Sandor for hurting the older girl and she disliked the fact that he had said such things to someone who deserved someone who would love her. Ned Stark had told her of Maliya: how she was sold by her mother to the queen. Arya could not imagine a life without the love of her mother and father but Maliya did not have any love from either. Arya remembered her father had be furious when he heard Sansa had spoken ill to Maliya, he told Arya, 'if there is someone that deserves respect here in Kingslanding it is Maliya,' and Arya believed her father.

Sandor stopped the girls and they set up camp, Arya caught two rabbits and Maliya cooked it. They all sat and ate in silence, Arya looked at Maliya who went into the wood for more firewood. Arya decided that now would be the time to scold the burnt man.

"What made you be so mean to her?" she asked.

"I am mean" he answered.

"You weren't to her, my father said that you acted different with her," says Arya.

"Nothing that concerns you girl," he says.

He did not know why he had been so mean to the girl, to his daughter. He knew she deserved happiness and love but instead he took his anger out on her. Yet she did not talk nor look at him; he knew he had disappointed the girl.

Chapter 11

The group continued to travel, they were going to the Twins where Arya's mother and brothers were for a wedding. Arya was excited and nervous. Maliya and Arya spoke quietly, but Sandor could still hear their whispered conversation.

"Are you excited about going back to your family?" asked Maliya.

"I'm nervous," responds Arya.

The group reaches a man whose cart was broken. Sandor got off his horse and walked towards the older man.

"Do you need help?" asked Sandor.

"I would need eight or more men to help me lift the cart," explained the man.

Sandor lift the cart and the man places the wheel back into the cart. Sandor then knocked the man out and was about to kill him. Arya stopped him, told him he did not have to kill him that the old man being unconscious. Sandor angrily agreed and connected his horse to the cart so they could start traveling to the Twins. They were only a few miles away when Sandor stooped the cart. Sandor sat at the back and ate some of the pork.

"Stop eating all the pork," says Arya.

"Shut up and eat girl," he answers.

Once the sun went down the three rode too the Twins to 'deliver' the pork. Arya and Maliya hid amongst the pork. Sandor did the talking.

"I am here to deliver the pork for the wedding" he says to the guard.

"The wedding is done," answers the guard.

"I don't look like its done," comments Sandor.

"When I say it's done its done," says the guard.

Maliya looks up and tells Arya that she will go find her mother and brother and tell them that she is here. Maliya jumps out the cart with out Sandor noticing. She is goes unnoticed and enters the building to find yelling. Maliya sneaks inside the room to see many men dead and a man stab another. She gets closer and sees a figure of a woman recognizing her as Arya's mother. Lady Stark is holding a knife to a girl's throat and as the man stabs the curly haired figure who Maliya recognizes a Robb. Lady Stark cries as her son dies only a few feet away from her; Lady Stark slits the girls throat and cries. Maliya moves to retrieve the lady, but stopes as she sees a figure going behind the Lady who slices her throat. Lady Stark falls dead to the floor, the ballroom is goes quite the only sound is an old man laughing.

Maliya hold back her sobs and moves to leave the ballroom to go back to Arya. She quietly leaves the building but as she is leaving she sees Arya hiding behind a wooden plank Maliya runs to the girl.

"Come its time to go," says Maliya.

Arya and Maliya run out of the courtyard to see men burning the Stark tents and banners. The both run into Sandor who is on his horse.

"Where did you go girl?" Sandor asks Maliya.

Maliya says nothing.

"Arya go with Sandor to safety, I'll catch up to you," order Maliya.

Arya hops on to the horse, but Sandor gets off. He grabs a hold of Maliya.

"What are you doing girl, trying to get killed?" he asks.

"I saw her brother and mother get killed," she whispers.

Sandor frown softens.

"Come on girl we need to leave, you'll get killed too," he says.

Maliya get on the horse followed by Sandor. All three rode on the black stallion as fast as they could. They rode into the morning until Sandor deemed it safe. They all get off the horse and Arya cries on Maliya's shoulder.

"My mother and brother are dead, aren't they?" asks Arya.

"Yes," Maliya simply answers.

"The Frey's killed them," Arya states.

"Yes, with help from the Lannister'" agrees Maliya.

Sandor only listened to the girls talk. He had been afraid when Arya told him that Maliya had gone to look for her mother and brother, and he feared that his daughter would be killed. He started to set up camp and got a couple of squirrels and started to cook them.

Arya looked at Maliya and told her how Sandor reacted to her leaving.

"He does not care for me," denies Maliya.

"He cares, he is just a grumpy man," says Arya.

Both girls giggle.

"Food is ready," says Sandor.

"Thank you," both girls say at the same time.

Sandor only grunts in response and they all start to eat.

Chapter 12

"Where will you be selling me off to now?" asked Arya

"You have an aunt at the Vale, I'm taking you there," answered Sandor.

"What about Maliya?" asked Arya.

"She can stay with you if she wished," responds Sandor.

Arya looked to the girl that was away from them.

"What is she to you?" she asks.

"What are you talking about now girl?" asked Sandor.

"What is Maliya to you? Are you her uncle?" rephrases Arya.

"I'm her father," responds Sandor.

He felt it was time to tell someone, and he was planning on telling Maliya soon as well.

"She doesn't know, you should tell her," says Arya.

Sandor doesn't say anything he only looks towards the girl starting to cook their dinner. Sandor looks towards Arya and she get the hint to make herself scarce.

"Maliya I've been wanting to speak with you, I wanted to apologize for all the hurtful things I said to you, and the slap I gave you when you were only trying to stop me from drinking. Maliya you are my daughter, and I should have told you when you were a little girl. I was afraid. You deserve many things that I would never have been able to give you, I am an ugly fucker, so I told your mother that I did not want you. She sold you to the queen to spite me, and I could have stopped her, but I was a coward. I have many things that I am sorry for and leaving you to your mother was one. You would be married off to a man by now safe and without worry if I would have given you my name the moment you were born but here we are running from that cunt king and trying to the get the Stark girl to safety," announces Sandor.

"I always wondered why you always took care of me, why you held my hand as I cried, or the time you covered for me when I went with Lord Tyrion for reading lessons. You have no responsibility you could have pretended that I did not exist. But you protected me, yes you have said hurtful thing to me but nothing I have never heard, and for the slap I have already forgotten for it. You were my father even before I knew what a father was. Now I know that I am your daughter and am glad that you told me you are," responds Maliya.

Sandor looked at Maliya, and he decided that it was time to put his fears and just hug the girl. Maliya was glad that he had hugged her, she had noticed he feared physical contact. Sandor thought back to when she was a young girl only ten name days:

_**flashback**_

_Maliya walked toward the kitchen hoping one of the older maids was having her dinner, but when she arrived only a big figure sat eating. She looked at the burnt man and smiled._

"_Sandor can I read this book to you? Lord Tyrion says it's good to practice," says Maliya._

_Sandor looks at the little girl and grunts._

"_Do whatever you want girl," he answers._

_Maliya smiled and started to read the book she carried._

"_Have you eaten?" asked Sandor._

"_No haven't I was with Lord Tyrion once the queen dismissed me," she answers._

"_Come let's serve you a plate, you can read your book when you are done," says Sandor._

_Maliya smiles and goes after Sandor as he gives her food and water._

_** end of flashback**_

The pair separated and Maliya started dinner for the three. Sandor continued setting up camp and Arya got more water for the morning's travel to the Vale.

Chapter 13

The next morning Maliya, Arya and Sandor got ready for a full day of riding. Sandor guessed that they would arrive at the Vale at around midday. Arya did not want to go to her aunt, she did not know her. Maliya and Arya sat on the horse while Sandor walked beside them. This continued for a couple of miles until Maliya told Sandor they should all take turn walking.

As Sandor had predicted they did arrive to the Vale at around midday and both Maliya and Arya were nervous. Arya did not want to be left here and Maliya did not want Arya to be left.

"Who enters the Bloody Gates?" asked a guard.

"The bloody hound and two traveling companions, I am here to bring the lady her niece Arya Stark," Says Sandor.

"Then I shall give you my condolences, Lady Aaryn died yesterday," says the guard.

Arya starts to laugh at her luck, she had reached her brother and mother and they were killed. Now here she is in the Vale and her aunt had just died. Sandor was also stunned, it seemed that the young girl was cursed. All her family was dying, and now that they were the only thing she had. Sandor needed to figure out what would happen next, he needed to protect his daughter and the Stark girl.

They continued to travel until they came across a small clearing in the middle of the rocky mountain sides. Sandor needed to go to the restroom.

"Hurry up you can shit later," whispered Arya.

A tall lady and her squire approached the girls.

"Hello, how far are we from the Vale?" asked the lady.

"You are about a couple of miles away," says Maliya.

At that moment Sandor approached the girls, the tall lady looked at him. The squire walked towards his lady and whispered in her ear. The lady looked at Sandor in realization and turned to look at Arya.

"You are Arya Stark, I am Brienne of Tarth I was your mother sworn sword," states the lady.

"Why were you not with her when she was murdered?" asked Maliya.

"She ordered me to protect her daughters, now I am to take them to safety, Sansa did not want my help, but you need it," says Brienne.

"Safety? Where the fuck is that?" asked Sandor.

"Is that what your doing keeping the two girls safe?" asks Brienne with a smirk.

"Yes, that is what I am doing, if you think that any place is safe you aren't the person to look after them," says Sandor.

Brienne looks to the two girl and to the Podrick. The squire moved and took a hold of the girls' arms.

"Don't touch them boy!" yelled Sandor.

Sandor was ignored, and Brienne started to fight with him. As they fought Podrick took both girls to stand behind a rock for safety. Arya was able to escape from the boys hold. Maliya looked to her father in worry, she was scared that her father would be killed by Brienne. Her fears were met when she saw her father falling off the cliff. She pulled from Podrick's hold.

"Let me go he's my father!" yelled the Maliya.

Brienne nodded to the boy and he let her go. Maliya carefully climbed to where her father was. His leg was broken, and he was all bloodied.

"What are you still doing here? Go with the giant bitch" he says.

"I'm staying her with you father," she says.

"I'm going to die, and you won't have any protection," he reasons.

"I will find someone, you do not need to worry," she says.

Maliya stayed with him, until she heard the wheels of a cart. Maliya perked up, Sandor had be unconscious for some time and she fear he would die soon. She ran up the side of the canyon/ mountain and saw an older man with two mares.

"Sir can you help my father, he is injured, and I fear he might die," she please.

"Of course, my dear, call me brother Ray," says the man.

Both Maliya and Ray picked carried he large man to Ray's cart full of hay. They arrived at a small village.

"Come, we will take him to a small cabin where we can clean his wounds and set his leg in place," says Brother Ray.

Maliya followed Ray and a couple of men who carried Sandor to the small cabin. Ray made the other men bring water and gauzes. Maliya and Ray removed Sandor's armor, and they cleaned his wounds. Ray fixed Sandor's leg, and brought clean clothes for him.

"He is strong your father," he comments.

"Yes, he is," agrees Maliya.

"What were you two before this happened?" asked Ray.

"I was the queen's maid, he was the prince sworn shield," says Maliya.

"You know how to cook, clean?" asked Ray.

"Yes," confirmed Maliya.

"You may go rest you look quite tired, I will look over your father to make sure he doesn't get a fever," says Ray.

Maliya nods and a girl walks in to the room and leads her to cabin for unmarried women. Maliya sleeps peacefully know she is safe for now.

The next morning, she wakes up and helps the women make breakfast. She is sent away by one of the older women, so she went to see to her father. He was still asleep, but he was now clean, and his wounds were not infected. Maliya smiled and grabbed a book that was placed in a table next to the bed, she read out loud remembering when Lord Tyrion told her to read to people for practice.

Chapter 14

Two weeks passed, and Sandor was now conscious and wanting to get out of the cabin. Maliya stayed with him for some time but she needed to go and help the women with dinner. Sandor was glad that Maliya was happy.

"Ah you are up, your daughter is a hard worker," states Ray.

Sandor only grunts.

"Come outside with me so you can get fresh air, I'm sure you daughter would like to see you on your feet," says Ray.

Sandor go up and followed Ray. Sandor decided that he should sit alone since all the people were staring at him. Maliya walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Here is some rabbit stew," she says handing him a bowl.

"How are they treating you?" asks Sandor.

"They are all good to me," she says with a smile.

"Good to hear no one is bothering you," he says.

"Brother Ray says that you healed fast," she says.

"I'm a tough fucker," he says.

"I thought you were going to die," she says.

"I did too," he admits.

"I'm glad you didn't," she states.

Sandor kept eating his stew.

"Maliya we are heading to the lake to wash up before bed come join us," says one of the young girls.

"I'll be down in a minute," calls out Maliya.

"You've made friends?" asks Sandor.

"We share a room," says Maliya.

"Go wash up girl don't worry about me," he says.

Maliya looks at Ray and he nods conforming that he will keep an eye on the big man. Maliya smiles and leaves towards the lake.

"That girls have a big heart," states Ray.

"Yes, and I had not been a coward she would be married off and safe," says Sandor.

"She does not blame you, and I am sure the gods have other plans for her," states Ray.

"I wish she finds what she deserves," says Sandor.

"I'm sure she will, but I hope you let her," chuckles Ray.

Sandor only rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Ray was meaning. He remembered when he saw the giant woman's squire grabbed her hand and he saw red. He did not like to see his daughters at harm's way, and he was wiling to sacrifice his own life for her. Maliya had stayed by his side. Sandor had never experienced this in his life, the unconditional care of someone. His father or brother never cared for him; hell, they were both guilty of es his burned face. Clegane's were mean fuckers, big killers and mostly men. Maliya was a Clegane by blood but not by character. She was kind, small, and did not like hurting people. Sandor liked the fact that she was nothing like him or his brother.

That night both Sandor and Maliya rested peacefully not being able to know what would happen the next day.

The morning was like every other, Maliya helped the women with breakfast. Sandor chopped wood but was interrupted by Brother Ray.

"I've never seen a man chop wood with so much hate," says Ray.

Sandor only continued to chop wood.

Later that day as they all sat and ate food around the fire when four men arrived and looked around.

"What do you need gentlemen?" asked Ray.

"Nothing, do you have any gold? Silver?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We are only a religious congregation, there is not gold or silver here, of course you are welcome to share our meal," says Ray.

The four men leave without a word. Ray looks to the distant figures of the father and daughter and he walks towards them.

"Sandor, Maliya would you do me a favor and take the two mares to drink water at the lake," he says.

"Of course," says Maliya smiling.

Ray smiles back, he had a feeling that those men were here for them both.

Sandor and Maliya took the two mares to drink water. They hear yelling and cries.

"Stay hidden girl," says Sandor.

Maliya stayed behind a bush. A few minutes late Sandro came back with an ax in hand.

"Father what has happened?" asked Maliya.

"There are all dead, those fuckers from earlier killed them, Brother Ray too," he says.

A tear rolled down Maliya's eyes, and Sandor was angry. They had taken one of the good things that had happened to him and his daughter. The fucking Brotherhood without banners had done this and he was going to find them and kill them.

Sandor found four men and he killed all of them without a sound. Sandor and Maliya found the Beric and Thoros with three men about to be hanged.

"Those are mine," says Sandor.

"Ah Clegane, I am sorry, but these were my man who stole form us, and we are serving justice," says Beric.

"They killed our friends," says Maliya from behind Sandor.

"And they will be hanged for it," says Thoros.

"Don't point that fucking arrow at her you fucking girl," says Sandor.

The archer did not move, until Beric told him to lower his bow.

"The girl is not dangerous, Clegane is," states Thoros.

"We'll give you one of the men," says Beric.

"Two," says Sandor.

"One or nothing," says Thoros.

Sandor goes to one of the men and lifts his axe.

"Whoa we are not butchers we hang our traitors," says Beric.

"What justice it that, they just die," says Sandor.

"Death is justice," says Thoros.

Sandor just grunted and simply kicked the barrel from beneath one of the men. The man died instantly with a break of his neck.

"We could use a man like you Clegane," says Beric.

"Fine I'll join you fucking cause, but my daughter is coming with us too," says Sandor.

"She's your daughter?" asks Thoros.

"Yes," responds Sandor.

"How the hell does an ugly fucker like you get a daughter like that?" asks a man.

"Don't fucking look at her or I'll chop you cock off," Sandor promises.

Beric and Thoros laugh.

"Very well we need to start moving we are to go south of the wall," says Beric.

Chapter 15

Maliya and Sandor travel with the Brotherhood without Banners, and the Stark always said, "Winter is coming." Winter was in fact arriving and the whole group were cold.

"Their will be a storm today," comments Thoros.

"Your god tell you that," Sandor says amusingly.

Thoros says nothing only smiles.

Snow fell from the sky and the air was freezing. The brotherhood found an abandoned cabin, so they could rest for the night.

"Stay close to me," whispers Sandor to Maliya.

Sandor looked around making sure the cabin was not dangerous.

"Hear girl have some rum," Thoros says handing Maliya the rum.

Maliya looks to Sandor.

"I don't like rum," she says politely.

"Just like your father," comments Beric.

"Fuck off," says Sandor.

Thoros turns on a fire so that it is warm, Maliya sit on the floor next to Sandor who spoke with Beric.

"Why do you think your lord brought you back?" Sandor asks Beric.

"I must have something important to do," answers Beric.

"Why you? I've seen honorable men die who deserve to live more than you… no offence," says Maliya.

Sandor looks at Maliya knowing that she was speaking of Brother Ray and Eddard Stark.

"Girl come look at the fire," calls out Thoros.

Maliya goes to stand up but Sandor holds her back.

"She doesn't want to look at the fire," says Sandor.

"Don't you want to know why Beric has been brought back to life so many times?" asked Thoros.

Maliya walks to the priest and stand next to him.

"What do I need to do?" she asks.

"Just look tell me what you see," says Thoros.

Sandor approaches slowly to stand behind his daughter.

"Logs," states Sandor sarcastically.

"I see a wall of ice, and a mountain the shape of an arrow head," says Maliya.

"The Northern wall, we need to go to the Night's Watch," explains Beric.

"My luck to be stuck with a bunch of fire worshippers," comments Sandor.

"We should rest, we have a long ride tomorrow," says Thoros.

Sandor laid next to Maliya.

That morning they all woke; the frozen ground was white with snow.

"Come we are sharing the horse," says Sandor.

Maliya just nods.

Together they all rode toward the wall. The group stops for the night, and Sandor hands Maliya a sword.

"I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself, so no fucker lays a hand on you," says Sandor.

Maliya only nodded, and they started to practice. Sandor was impressed by his daughter natural talent with a sword.

"A true Clegane," comment Beric.

"She is," agrees Thoros.

Maliya and Sandor continued to practice at every stop and rest until they reached the wall.

Once at the gate of Castle Black, they were asked what they were doing at the gates. Beric and Thoros answered all the question to no avail. The brother of the Nights Watch arrested the group and placed them in a cell.

"You are to wait for the Lord Commander," says one of the men.

Chapter 16

Jon Snow arrived at Castle Black after speaking with the mother of dragons.

"I need men to go with me south of the wall," says Jon.

"A group of men and a girl came here yesterday wanting to do the same," says Edd.

"Take me to them," says Jon.

They go to the cell area.

"You must be the Lord Commander, I am Beric Dondarrion, this is the Brotherhood Without Banner, we have been sent here by the lord of light to go south of the wall," Beric explains.

"Why would you like to go south?" asked Jon.

"The lord of light has sent us on this quest, for what I do not know," says Beric.

A young man came in Gendry and looked at Beric.

"You cannot trust them, they sold me to a woman who wanted to kill me," reasons Gendry.

"We had not choice the lord of light might be powerful, but we still needed the gold to survive," says Thoros.

"For god's sake would you shut your whole, are we going with you or not?" asks Sandor.

Jon looked at the Hound and the girl he had not noticed before next to him.

"Maliya?" asks Jon.

"Jon Snow you are the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch?" asked Maliya.

"Well more like the King in the North," says Jon smiling.

"Are you going to let us out?" asked Beric.

Jon looks to Beric and back to Maliya. He was trying to see through her I the men were to be trusted or not. Maliya just stood next to her father. Jon just smiled and unlocked the cell door.

"We need to get a Wight Walker, to show Queen Cersei and Queen Daenerys the threat," explains Jon.

All the men nodded.

"We are getting ready, gathering supplies, any of you need new cloaks we might have some extra from the other men. You all look like your starving," comments Ser Davos.

"Let eat some stew," says Jon.

The all walk to the eating area, Maliya sit next to her father. She eats her hot stew slowly, but she feels eyes on her she looks up to see a ginger bearded man looking at her. She looks at him and back down shyly. This did not go unnoticed by Sandor who looked at the wildling man looking at his daughter and making her uncomfortable. Just as Sandor was going to say something to the man Jon spoke: "Maliya I would quite like to catch up with you before we go."

Maliya smiles and gives Sandor her leftover stew, she stands and follows Jon outside of the eating area. Sandor felt relief wash over him, Maliya was safe.

"Why are you with the Hound?" asked Jon.

Maliya looked at him disapprovingly, and Jon remembered their talk from all those years ago.

**flashback**

_The girl only looked to him and smiled. Jon looks to her and smiles but the smile fades when he sees a tall broad figure standing behind her. Concerned the young girl turns to look at what had caused the young man to lose his smile. Behind her stood Sandor Clegane, she simply smiled at him and turned back to Jon._

"_That is Sandor Clegane the prince's sworn shield." She explains._

"_The hound," Jon states._

"_I don't like when people call him that, he has never treated me poorly" the girl says frowning._

_Jon did not understand he had heard stories of the vicious Clegane brothers. He assumed that was the reason why he protected the prince from harm. _

_** end of flashback**_

"Umm why are you with Sandor Clegane?" rephrased Jon.

Maliya smiles at Jon remembering their conversation.

"He saved me from the abuse of King Joffrey at Kingslanding, your sister Sansa made me go with him really, and I am glad I did. I discovered he is my father." Maliya says with a smile.

"Your father? No wonder he was always following you around when you came to Winterfell," says Jon.

Maliya nods and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you again Jon Snow," she says.

"It is quite strange," comments Jon.

"It is but we have met for a reason," says Maliya.

Jon gave Maliya a small smile. The men started to walk out of the eating area and walked towards Jon and Maliya. The tall ginger stood near Maliya and smiled at her, she smiled back politely. Sandor gently pulled Maliya away from the wildling. Tormund looks at Sandor and his smile drops, seeing Sandor threatening stare.

They all start preparing the items and weapons they will need for the journey. Maliya helped her father.

Chapter 17

"Maliya I think you should stay here," comments Sandor

"You taught me how to defend myself you will need all the help you can get," reasoned Maliya.

"Your father is right, you should stay here," says Jon.

"The Wight's are dangerous girl," says Tormund.

Sandor glares at the wildling, and Jon intervenes; "Tormund we should leave them to talk by themselves."

Tormund only looks at Jon and follows him away from the father and daughter. Once alone the Sandor looks at Maliya.

"You heard the ginger and the boy it is dangerous, yes I trained you and you're good. But you need more practice," reasons Sandor.

Maliya looks at Sandor and nods.

"I'll stay here wait for you, maybe help the men," says Maliya.

Maliya had not been way from her father in so long that she was scared. She was worried about this journey her father was going on, but she needed to stay.

And so Maliya stood at the gate next to Ser Davos while Sandor walked next to Beric and Thoros.

Sandor walked in the snow, he was freezing. He could hear Tormund talking to Jon. The boy Gendry was whinging to Thoros and Beric.

"You sold me to the red woman and she was planning to kill me," says Gendry.

"We did what we must, we did not know you would be in danger, we wanted to keep you as our blacksmith," explained Beric.

"You should have said not then," complained Gendry.

"Stop your whinging," says Sandor.

"I ain't whinging," whines Gendry.

"Your lips are moving and your complaining that is whinging," explains Sandor.

The boy kept quite and kept walking toward Ser Jorah and Jon. Sandor smirked, peace and quiet. He was wrong the ginger giant man had seen him walking by himself and took it upon himself to make conversation to the burned who towered over him.

"You're the one they call the dog," points out Tormund.

Sandor only rolled his eyes and scuffed.

"You have her sad eyes," comment Tormund seemingly out of nowhere.

"Fuck off," says Sandor.

"Your daughter is beautiful, nothing like us free folk," says Tormund.

"Leave her alone, don't look at her, and if I see you near her I will cut your balls off," threatens Sandor.

"Do you hate wildlings?" asked Tormund.

"I have a problem with cunt fuckers looking at my daughter. She has gone through a lot of things, and I'd like for her to marry a mand I can actually tolerate, and you piss me off too much," says Sandor.

"You've only just met me," reasons Tormund.

"I don't need to know you to know what you are trying to do, I saw the way you looked at her and you make her uncomfortable," says Sandor.

"I'll try to keep my distance, but what if she seeks for my companionship?" smiles Tormund and he walks away.

Leaving Sandor grinding his teeth.

The men kept walking, the snow fell heavily that they could only see a few feet ahead at a time. There was a noise, a growling of sorts all the men stood still, Thoros finally spoke:

"Is that… Is that a bear?" he asked.

A large bear with icy blue eye ran towards the group.

"Bears don't have blue eyes," reasoned Beric.

The creature kept running toward the men and they all readied their weapons. The bear charged towards Sandor and Beric lit his sword on fire; causing the giant man to stand in shock. Just as the bear was inches way from striking Sandor, Tormund jumped and chopped the bears decomposing paw off. Beric lit the bear on fire but not before it had mangled Thoros who was laying on the white ground bleeding.

"Thoros?" asked Beric.

"Burn the cut and give me some rum I will be okay," says Thoros.

Beric took his flaming sword and placed it on Thoros chest and burned the wound shut. Jon then decided they would need more help from the dragon queen as he saw thousand of corpses walking in their direction.

"Gendry, got to Ser Davos send out a message to the dragon queen, we need back up," orders Jon.

"Why me?" asks he boy.

"You're the fastest," reasons Ser Jorah.

"Leave your axe it will slow you down," says Tormund.

The boy reluctantly gives the ginger giant his axe and leaves in a sprint.

The men stood in a circle waiting for the dead to approach. Sandor stood next to Tormund, and he grinned to the burned man.

"It doesn't mean I like you," says Sandor

"I bet your girl would appreciate me saving her father," muses Tormund.

chapter 18

The men stood in the cicle and started to fight the undead, but the more dead stood near them the ice beneath them started to break. A dozen of the dead fell into the frozen lake. The men stood on a rock in the middle of the corpses that stood around them.

"We will have to wait," says Jon.

All the men stood and waited.

"Would it be so bad for your daughter to like me?" asked Tormund.

"We are trapped by the dead and all you think about is my approval, mad fucker," says Sandor.

"I am alive still, I can think of a warm body of a woman," reasons Tormund.

"Think of any woman but my daughter," says Sandor.

"I would protect her with my life, I am glad she did not come," insisted Tormund.

"I can protect her, she doesn't need a cock sucker like you holding her back, putting her in uncomfortable situations," says Sandor.

Tormund says nothing.

The men waited in the cold for hours, Sandor impatiently picked up a large rock and flung it to a skeleton nocking its jaw off. He picked up another rock and flung it, but it fell at the feet of a corpse. The rest moved forward.

"Shit" says Sandor.

The men prepared to fight, Beric turned to Thoros who laid on the frozen ground.

Ser Jorah checked the man's pulse and says, "he is dead."

"We need to burn him, where will we find fire in this place?" asks Tormund.

Beric lit his sword on fire and lit his friend's body on fire. The men started to kill the corpses that flooded their surroundings. They were heavily outnumbered, but they fought with all they had. As the men lost hope of surviving dragons flew in and started to burn the corpses. One of the dragons was killed but the Night King. Sandor captured one of the Wight and placed a bag over it head. All the men climbed on the dragon with the silver haired queen. Jon Snow stayed behind, the men hesitantly left as the saw Jon fall into the frozen water that was broken by the dead dragon.

The men, Daenerys, and her two remaining dragons arrived at the wall in a couple of minutes. Ser Davos and Maliya greeted the group.

"Where is Jon?" asked Maliya.

"He asked us to stay behind, we saw him fall into the frozen lake," says Daenerys.

Maliya says nothing, she curtsies and go to her father. Sandor stood next to Beric and Tormund. Tormund made gestures and spoke loudly, Sandor rolled his eyes he was not interested of what the ginger had to say. Sandor looks up when Tormund stops talking to see his daughter standing next to the ginger giant. Tormund looked at the girl who was draped in warm furs.

Seeing the look that Tormund was giving his daughter, so he stepped between them to block his view.

"Are you alright?" Maliya asks in a whisper.

"I am fine, are you? I know that Jon was a friend of yours," asks Sandor.

"No, but I do not think he is dead, cold but not dead," she reasons.

Sandor looked at the young girl but said nothing. The moment was interrupted by yelling the small group goes towards the racket and saw that a lone rider had arrived. The rider falls to the floor, the rider was Jon.

Ser Davos and Edd take Jon to his chamber and remove his clothing replacing them with warm dry clothing. Maliya was relieved, Jon would be alright he just needs to be warmed up and need a good rest.

"Did you get the Wight Walker?" asked Jon.

"Yes, Sandor has placed it in a wooden crate," says Maliya.

"Good, we will need to go to Kingslanding to have a meeting with Cersei," says Jon.

"I'll leave so you can rest," says Maliya.

"Goodnight," says Jon.

Maliya walks to the courtyard, Sandor and Beric stood there.

"Jon says that we need to go to Kingslanding, to take the Wight to the queen," explains Maliya.

"I want you to stay here train with the ginger wildling," says Sandor.

"I thought you didn't like him," comments Beric.

"That fucker is better than the rapers of the Night's Watch," explains Sandor.

"You can keep practicing for the war to come," reasons Beric.

Maliya nodded.

"There you are, come I will take you to your chamber, you three will have to share," says Ser Davos.

The three followed the older man to the small room. They all rested in the warm room ready for a long day ahead.

chapter 19

That morning the men started to travel to Kingslanding. Maliya stood next to Tormund and saw as her father rode next to the wooden crate.

"Come girl lets go and start your training," says Tormund.

Maliya follows the wildling man back to the courtyard. They both start to fight with a blunt sword.

"You are good," comments Tormund.

"My father has been teaching me sword fighting," explains Maliya.

"You must be a natural," says Tormund.

Maliya smiles. Tormund grins.

"Your father has told me to stay away from you," explains Tormund.

"My father has saved me from men," says Maliya.

"Lords?" asks Tormund.

"King Joffrey ordered one of his guards to beat me, and during a riot I was taken by four men who would have had my way with me if it would not have been for my father killing them," explains Maliya.

"This will never happen to you again, I'll make sure of it," says Tormund.

"Thanks to you and my father, I can now defend myself," says Maliya.

"I want to have babies with you," Tormund blurts out.

Maliya's eyes widen. Tormund blushes.

"I know why my father does not want you near me," chuckles Maliya.

Tormund laughs.

"I apologize your father explains that I make you uncomfortable," explains Tormund.

"I have worked all my life and have not had time for the matters of boys or men," says Maliya.

"We have the rest of our life," says Tormund.

"Well if we survive the upcoming war than I'll think about it," says Maliya.

Tormund smiles.

Maliya and Tormund practiced until Sandor and the other men arrived.

Sandor sensed the difference in his daughter, Maliya was now connected to the hip with the wildling ginger. Sandor was a bit jealous, when he arrived Maliya did hug him and said she missed him, but then she just went back to the wildling.

"It seems you will be a grandfather soon," comment Beric.

"Shut up," says Sandor.

"What do you reckon they are talking about?" asked Beric.

"Who knows, Maliya is too kind she is only laughing so that the fucker doesn't get hurt," says Sandor halfheartedly.

"It seems genuine to me," comment Gendry who is next to Beric.

Sandor only glares at the young man and goes to sit near his daughter.

"Did I ever tell you about Sheila?" asked Tormund.

"I believe you have not," answers Maliya.

"She was the hairiest woman I have ever seen, warm, but mean," says Tormund.

"Where was she from?" asked Maliya.

"She was from the forest, had claws as big as your tiny fingers she did," Tormund continues.

"Claws?" interjected Sandor.

"Aye Sheila was the most beautiful bear, warm and soft inside," continued Tormund.

"A bear!?" exclaims Maliya in surprise.

"You did not fuck a bear," retorts Sandor.

"I did so, and she was a mean one," says Tormund.

Maliya looked to her father surprised. Maliya wondered if Tormund had laid with a bear or if it was tall tale he enjoyed talking about. Sandor of course did not believe the ginger.

"You're a talker, talkers make me thirsty and hungry, do you have any food on you," says Sandor changing the subject.

"The cook made stew, I'll bring you some," answers Maliya getting up to bring her father food.

Sandor looks at Tormund.

"Don't be telling my daughter stories of your conquests, she is a lady," says Sandor.

"Women in my village enjoy my tales of conquests" responds Tormund.

"Not southern girls," says Sandor.

"I wish to have giant babies with her, I have made my intensions clear, so I would prevent her from feeling uncomfortable," responds Tormund.

"You told her what!?" yells Sandor.

"That I wanted to make babies with her," repeats Tormund.

"I left you to train her not to tell shit like that," says Sandor.

Tormund says nothing as he sees Maliya walking towards them with a cup and a bowl of stew. Both men pretended as though they had not spoken for the sake of Maliya.

Chapter 20

Everybody was getting ready for the upcoming war. Gendry had made an axe for Sandor and a sword for Maliya. Arya and Maliya practiced sword fighting, they were both good with a sword.

As the sun began to set, people started to sit and talk with their friends. Maliya sat with Sandor at the top of the rampart, Maliya looked to the sky and Sandor drank wine. Arya arrived and sat next to Maliya.

"You two used to not shut up and now you don't even talk," points out Sandor.

"We've changed," says Arya.

"You have Maliya still enjoys talking," says Sandor.

Maliya chuckles.

"What are you two doing here?' asked Arya.

"What does it look like," says Sandor.

"No, I meant what are you doing here in the North, with the Brotherhood without Banners?" asks Arya.

"You left me to die," says Sandor.

"Maliya stayed with you, she told me you found a community," points out Arya.

"Aye but you stole my silver," says Sandor.

"You didn't need it," says Arya.

Sandor didn't say anything, this was not the time to be whinging about past events.

"I have been looking for your all over," says Tormund.

"I was with my father," answers Maliya with a smile.

"I'm leaving, see you at the battle," says Arya leaving.

Tormund sits where Arya had sat. He slugged at his sour goats' milk.

"Would you like some?" offered Tormund.

Maliya looked at the horn in his hand, she reached to take the drink.

"You won't like it," warns Sandor.

Maliya took the drink from Tormund's hand and took a drink. She started coughing and gagging.

"What is that?" asks Maliya.

"Sour goat milk," answers Tormund.

Maliya crunches her nose in disgust. Sandor chuckled and handed her his wine skin. Maliya looked at Sandor with doubt in her eyes asking if the drink tasted as disgusting as the previous.

"It's wine," says Sandor.

Maliya take a drink and smiles. Tormund laughs.

"Stick to your sweet wine girl," says Tormund mockingly.

Sandor took a swing at his wine, "I've never liked your sour milk shit," he says.

Tormund says nothing keeps drinking form his horn.

"Did I ever tell you of with they call me Gianstbane?" asked Tormund.

"No," says Maliya.

"I killed a giant when I was 10. Then I climbed right into bed with his wife. When she woke up, you know what she did? Suckled me at her teat for three months. Thought I was her baby. That's how I got so strong: giant's milk." Says Tormund.

Both Sandor and Maliya looked at the ginger surprised.

"Don't worry our babes will grow tall and strong through the sweet milk of your teats," says Tormund.

Sandor stands to punch the ginger in his face. However, he was stopped by the sound of the horn being blown, signaling the Wight walkers were coming.

Chapter 21

And thus, the battle began Maliya grabbed her dragon glass sword. Tormund, Sandor, and Maliya ran to the gates to get in formation. The Dothraki soldiers were at the front line, the red priestess lit their swords on fire. The Dothraki rode their horses towards the Wight Walkers who were walking towards the living. Maliya stood in between her father and Tormund they all looked on nervously as they saw the swords of the Dothraki started to disappear. The last lit sword turns off and the men and women ready their swords, nervously. The dead were coming, the archers started to shoot fire lit arrows to the trenches. However, the trenches did not turn on the wind blew too hard and turned off any fire that started. The Unsullied stood ready to fight too.

"FALL BACK BEHIND THE RAMPART!" yelled Jon.

The unsullied blocked any of the wights who managed to pass the trenches. Maliya, Sandor, Tormund, and everyone ran back into Winterfell.

Sandor, Maliya, and Beric ran up into the rampart and looked as the red priestess turn on the trench with the power of the fire god. Sandor saw the fire and felt panic rise in his chest. Some wights burned other stepped over the burning ones and ran towards the living who stood ready to fight. They all started to kill as much wights as they could. Maliya killed a Wight who was lit on fire before it reached her father.

The dead outnumbered the living, and the living grew tired. Wights climbed the side of the rampart, they were met with the swing of a sword. The living wanted to keep living, the dead wanted to get more people for its army. What did the Night King want with the living? Rule the world? Revenge?

The reason did not matter the living were going to fight the undead, but they all new that they could only fight for so long. Queen Daenerys rode her dragon and burned many of the dead, but fog was falling upon them making it difficult for her to see her target. The Night king rode his own dragon. The Night King fell off the dragon and created more Wights before heading towards the gods wood to where Bran was awaiting.

Maliya and Arya fought next to each other, but they were trapped. Beric saw the girl were surrounded by Wights and called for Sandor to help. Sandor refused in a panic for the fire that surrounded them.

"We are all going to die you stupid whore," calls out Sandor.

"Tell them that," says Beric pointing to Maliya and Arya fighting.

Sandor saw his daughter and the Stark girl run into the library. He stood and both he and Beric ran in after them to help with the Wights. Once Arya saw that Sandor and Beric were with Maliya she left, she needed to see if Bran was safe.

When Arya arrived at the gods wood she saw the Night King walking slowly towards Bran, she ran. The Night King was quick he got Arya by the throat and squeezed but if Arya had be any person they would have panicked. Arya's training kicked in a she dropped the Valerian steal dagger and stabbed the horned ice creature in the stomach. The Night King exploded into ice, soon all the undead did the same. The living had won, but still lost many people.

The bodies of all the soldiers that died during battle were collected and placed in piles, so they could be burned. Beric, Ser Jorah, the young Lady Lyanna, Edd, Theon, and many other were among the dead. Words were spoken for the fallen brothers and sisters, and then they were lit on fire.

A feast was held in the grand hall of Winterfell, a victory feast. The environment was sad but lively, people cheered for Arya for killing the Night King. Maliya sat with Arya and they ate together. Sandor sat with Tormund and other men, were enjoying his wine.

"I want to ask to marry your daughter," says Tormund.

"You can still smell the burning bodies and all you think about is marring my daughter," says Sandor.

"Yes," says Tormund.

"I'll be going to Kingslanding soon," says Sandor.

"We will wait for you to come back," says Tormund.

"You'll be waiting a long time then, I don't plan on coming back," says Sandor.

"You won't come for your daughter?" asked Tormund not understanding Sandor.

"I'm going to kill my brother, and I might die in the process," answers Sandor.

"Will you be telling Maliya?" asked Tormund.

"If I tell her she will want to go with me and she will die too, it is not safe for her to go with us, you have my blessing if you give her this letter to her after the rest of the army leaves," says Sandor.

"I'll take care of her for you," says Tormund.

"Thank you," says Sandor.

Sandor hand the letter to Tormund who places it inside his coat. Tormund then moves and gives Sandor a bear hung to which Sandor only taps the gingers back awkwardly.

chapter 22

Early the next day Sandor with a heavy pack up a horse and started to head to Kingslanding. He knew his daughter would be fine here in the North, and he hoped that the dragon queen would win. As he rode away he heard hooves running behind him, froze thinking it was Maliya.

"Where are you going?" asked Arya.

Sandor relaxed.

"Kingslanding, I have some business to handle," says Sandor.

"You didn't say goodbye to Maliya," comments Arya.

"Its to had for me to say goodbye her," says Sandor.

"You don't plan on coming back to her?" asked Arya.

"No," says Sandor.

"Your going to kill your brother," says Arya.

"You?" asked Sandor.

"Cersei," says Arya.

Sandor nods and together they travel to Kingslanding.

Meanwhile miles behind the pair the young ex-maid has woken up and is in search of her father. She can't find him, but she finds Tormund.

"Tormund, have you seen my father?" she asks.

"He asked me to give you this letter," he says handing her the letter that was given to him the day before.

Maliya read the letter:

(If you do not understand or cannot see:

Maliya,

If you are reading this letter is because I have left to kill my brother Gregor, I am sorry I did not tell you. If I had told you, you would have asked to come with me and I did not want to put you in danger. You are safe with the ginger, I have given him my blessing on making an honest woman out of you. I will probably not go back to you but know that I have always loved you and You are my pup.

Love, Sandor Clegane.)

Maliya felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?" asked Maliya to Tormund angrily.

"He told me not to tell you, for your safety," answers Tormund.

"I could help him," says Maliya.

Tormund hugs Maliya.

"I just found that I had a father after all these years of being alone, and now I am alone again," says Maliya.

"I will stay with you, you will never be alone," reasons Tormund.

Maliya looks at Tormund with teary eyes and gives him a peck in the lips. Tormund make a goofy grin.

Maliya and Tormund waited on news form Kingslanding together. Until three months passed, and Arya and other Northern men arrived.

"Arya, my father is he in Kingslanding?" asks Maliya.

"He saved me life, he told me to leave and live my life, I saw him fight his brother both fell in to the fire in the Red Keep," explains Arya.

Maliya sobbed while Tormund held her in his arms.

"What of Jon Snow and the dragon queen?" asked Tormund.

"Queen Daenerys burnt down the Red Keep, Cersei and her brother Jamie died in the fire. Jon and Dany are to marry soon," says Arya.

"Jon Snow the King of the Seven Kingdoms?" asked Maliya.

"Six Kingdoms, Winterfell is independent now thanks to Queen Daenerys," says Arya.

"Tormund and I will be going with the free folk north of the wall, we were just waiting on news," says Maliya.

Arya and Maliya hug each other. Maliya goes to her chamber to collect her clothing to get ready for the journey. She is stopped by a knock at her door Maliya opens it to find Tormund standing in the hallway holding wildflowers.

"What are you doing?" asked Maliya.

"Well since we have a gods wood and family I was thinking we should marry now before we leave," says Tormund.

"Who will walk me down the aisle my father had no ward," reasons Maliya.

"I'll walk you, I was the closest thing Sandor had to a ward," says Arya.

Maliya smiles.

"I'll get queen Sansa to help you get ready," says Tormund leaving you with Arya.

Sansa arrived and helped Maliya into a gown made in the style of the free folk. Arya walked Maliya down the aisle and in a couple of minutes Tormund and Maliya were married. The next day after the consummation of the marriage Tormund and Maliya left with the free folk beyond the wall.

Little did they know about nine months later, they would both welcome a son to their village to which they both agreed to name Sandor, after the man who was gone but not forgotten.

As the boy grew he enjoyed hearing stories of his namesake, his grandfather who he did not have the pleasure to meet but wished he had.

And for once Tormund was right, the boy grew as tall and big as his grandfather. Maliya was never alone again thank to her father and the ginger giant she called husband.


End file.
